New starts and adventure remake
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: This is just a remake of New starts and adventures. I felt like the first one didn't have enough detail. Froakie x Fennekin Snivy x Oshawott
1. New starts and adventures remake

**New starts and adventures**

**This is actually my first story and I would appreciate some feedback on how I'm doing so far. This story is about 7 Pokémon. The Pokémon are Pikachu, and the starters from the Unova region and the Kalos region. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_It was a bright and early morning in the region of Kalos. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig were getting ready to meet one of Pikachu's friends from Kalos._

"Pikachu, we are going to be late if Oshawott doesn't get up soon" the snake Pokémon shouted aloud.

Pikachu just sighed heavily.

"Snivy, ill wake him up in a minute"

Snivy walked up to Oshawott and used tackle.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For sleeping in. C'mon, let's go"

Pikachu looked around confused.

"Where's Tepig?"

"I'm over here" the pig Pokémon yelled from the forest. He walked over to the group carrying a bag of berries.

"Alright, time to go" Pikachu said as he looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything. Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig started along the dirt path.

-On the shores of a beach, the water frog Pokémon waited for Pikachu to arrive. Pikachu and the trio rushed from behind the forest.

"Hey Froakie!"

"Hi Pikachu!"

"Everyone, this is Froakie."

"So Pikachu, who are your friends".

"This is Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig".

"Nice to meet you all and welcome to Kalos".

"Wait a minute, why are we even here?" Tepig interrupted.

"Yeah, why are we here" Oshawott echoed, copying Tepigs movements.

Tepig seemed a bit annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Well, there's a secret cave in the mountains and lots of Inkay, Phantump, and Pumpkaboo are attracted to it for some reason" Froakie said in a mysterious voice.

Snivy seemed very interested and finally spoke up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already"

Froakie led them all back to the forest.

"I'm going to get some supplies first" Froakie told them all.

He was gone in the forest for a bit and Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott were getting a bit bored. In a while, a fox Pokémon strutted out of the forest. Tepig immediately took interest in her.

"Hey there, I'm Tepig and you are"

"Umm" The fox Pokémon looked confused.

"I'm really sorry about Tepig. Anyway, I'm Snivy, this is Oshawott and Pikachu"

The Fox Pokémon calmed down and introduced herself.

"My name is Fennekin, I'm a Fire Fox"

"Well, it's nice to have another girl to talk to"

"Boys aren't really that bad, I have a friend that's a boy and he's my BF".

Tepig looked a little disappointed. Snivy looked a little confused about what Fennekin just said.

"Wait a minute, you have a boyfriend" Snivy asked.

"No, he's my Best Friend".

"Ohh" Tepig sighed in relief.

Oshawott tried to figure everything that was going on at the moment. When he did, a question formed in his head.

"Where's your best friend then?"

Before she could answer, Froakie came back with a bag of food.

"Hey Fen, Glad you could make it!"

Fennekin hugged him and everyone seemed surprised. Tepig was a bit jealous and was getting a competitive feeling. Pikachu noticed and interrupted them.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Pikachu asked nervously.

Froakie nodded and they set off in search of the cave.

-Along the cliffs, and rocky edges, the 6 Pokémon were in search for the secret entrance to the cave. After one hour, they finally found the entrance. Hiding behind the rocks, the 6 Pokémon spied on the Inkay, Phantump, Pumpkaboo, and devised a plan to see what was going on. The Pokémon were carrying berries, nothing interesting, but still, why were they going to that one cave.

Snivy spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What should we do?"

"Maybe, we should just go in and take a sneak peak" Oshawott replied.

"That's ridiculous" Tepig argued.

"Well, whats your plan" Oshawott snapped back.

"…"

"I knew it, you don't have one".

Tepig fumed to himself. Oshawott started to chuckle.

"Guys, can you please try to stay quiet?" Froakie begged.

"Yeah" Pikahu and Fennekin said in unison.

"I will, when Oshawott stops talking" Tepig shouted.

The Pokémon argued so loudly that two Phantump caught them using leech seed and Will-O-Wisp. The 6 Pokémon didn't know what hit them. As soon as the fainted Pokémon wake up, they find themselves tied up tight with vines and twigs.

A loud voice boomed.

"Well, well, well, don't we have some unexpected guest".


	2. The Cave

The Cave

A dark shadow loomed over them. A small grey Pokémon with pink eyes walked slowly towards them with to Inkay by its side. It spoke with a loud and demanding voice.

"Who are you all and what are you doing here?"

No one spoke as they stared at the leader of the cave. How could such a short, tiny, Pokémon be the ruler of all these Inkay, Phantump, and Pumpkaboo. Froakie finally decided to talk.

"My name is Froakie and these are my friends".

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

Fennekin responded quickly

"We were just exploring"

"Then, why were you all arguing outside my cave?"

"We didn't mean to"

The Psychic Pokémon smiled and untied them all.

"Follow me"

All 6 Pokémon stared at each other in shock, but obeyed. As they walked deeper inside the cave, the Psychic Pokémon started to explain some things to the group.

"My name is Espurr, ruler of this cave. These other Pokémon are my helpers. I saved them all from an Aegislash that was once ordering them around harshly. He swore, he would get me back for this, and that's why I want to ask you all something very important".


	3. The Quest

**The Quest**

"Can you all to help me get a Diamond Pendant back?" Espurr asked.

"What's so special about a Diamond Pendant?" Snivy questioned.

"Well, the Diamond Pendant has been in this cave keeping power in this cave, which is home to many Pokémon. Most of these Pokémon don't like going outside much, so it provides them with all they need right here. If we don't get it back, all these Pokémon will have to leave".

"Why can't you just send the Pokémon in the caves to get it back?"

"I've already tried that, Aegislash knows all our tricks. Please, can you help us?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, reading each other's thoughts. They all nodded.

"We'll do it" Pikachu said proudly.

"In that case, I'll send one of my best warriors with you"

A brown Pokémon with a spiky green top strolled in.

Froakie and Fennekin looked at each other in shock.

"Chespin" they both shouted.

"Chespin, it's great to see you again" Froakie said happily.

"Yeah, where've you been?" Fennekin asked.

Chespin hugged them both.

"I missed you guys so much"

"Wait, a minute, you two know this guy?" Tepig asked them.

"Of course we do, Chespin is one of our best friends. He left us one year ago to go on an adventure". Fennekin answered.

"C'mon, let's go on an adventure" Chespin told them jumping up and down in excitement.

"You really haven't changed Chespin" Froakie said smiling.

They rushed out the cave, in to the sunset. While they are leaving into the woods, they here Espurr yelling "Good Luck".


End file.
